King of Fighters:13 hechos
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Aqui esta mi nueva serie, cada capitulo tendra una pareja diferente,peticiones cerradas .Parejas actuales: KxKula,K9xAngel,RalfxLeona,RamonxKing,RobertxYuri,KensouxAthena y ShingoxXiangfei
1. K y Kula

Aquí les dejo otro fic de King of Fighters!!!

Espero que les guste, en cada capitulo vendrá una pareja diferente, pero nada de Yaoi o Yuri o Lemon !!

Distrutenlo !!

* * *

13 Hechos...

13 hechos describiendo la relación de K y Kula

**1.**

La primera vez que "K" se encontró con Kula eran enemigos, la primera impresión que le dio la pequeña chica de cabellos celestes fue la de "Una pequeña indefensa", diez minutos después estaba congelado.

La primera vez que Kula el anti-K conoció a su objetivo, la primera impresión que le dio fue la de "Un sujeto peligroso", diez minutos después lo congelo en un cubo de hielo.

**2.**

Antes de conocer a "K", Whip y a Maxima, los únicos amigos en el mundo para Kula eran Candy, Foxy y Diana, ahora es mas feliz que nunca.

Hasta la fecha "K" finge no interesarse en amistades, aunque muy dentro de su corazón esta agradecido por los amigos que tiene.

**3.**

Cuando "K" se entero que el era solo un clon de otro ser humano el primer sentimiento en invadirlo fue la tristeza.

Cuando Kula se entero que era solo un arma no sabia que pensar, después de todo un arma no tiene sentimientos.

**4.**

Después de la derrota de Igniz mientras observaba las ruinas del cuartel espacial que quedaban en el océano, "K" no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa alegría aunque no lo demostrara.

Kula por su parte estaba muy feliz, ya que ese día hizo nuevos amigos.

**5.**

Kula, antes de conocer a sus amigos no creía en el destino.

"K" desde que escapo de NEST cree que es el amo de su propio destino.

**6.**

"K" encontraba realmente molesto el hecho de tener que cuidar a Kula la mayoría del tiempo, aunque no podía negar que le daba algo de gusto.

Kula por su parte solo disfrutaba de su compañía.

**7.**

Muy al contrario de lo que la gente cree, "K" y Kula son buenos luchando en equipo, es solo que a veces "K" se desespera con la actitud de niña de Kula, solo para recordar momentos después que ella es una niña.

**8.**

El momento mas vergonzoso en la vida de "K" fue el día en que Kula al estar jugando en un columpio, de la nada ella salto del columpio y aterrizo sobre "K" literalmente, pocos segundos después se dieron cuenta de que sus labios estaban unidos y todo esto sucedió muy para la desgracia de "K" frente a Whip.

El momento más feliz de la vida de Kula fue el momento en que sus labios se unieron por unos segundos con los de "K".

**9.**

Para "K" un día no es un buen día si no pasa unas horas con Kula, aunque el nunca lo admitirá.

Kula disfruta cada día al máximo en compañía de sus amigos y los disfruta aun mas si "K" esta presente.

**10.**

Después de todas las batallas que a librado, "K" se prometió una sola cosa, jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a sus amigos o a Kula, principalmente a Kula.

Kula nunca tiene miedo cuando entra en una batalla, pues ella sabe que "K" la protegerá a toda costa.

**11.**

Si hay algo que le gusta a "K" es el cabello castaño de Kula cuando no esta en batalla, el no sabe el motivo, pero cada vez que ve su cabello de ese color no puede evitar sentir ganas de tocarlo.

Kula sabe que a "K" le gusta su cabello castaño, por esa razón pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con su cabello de esa forma y no con el color celeste que usa en batallas.

**12.**

El es fuego capaz de destruir todo a su paso, pero nunca la lastimara a ella.

Ella es hielo, puro y frágil pero al mismo tiempo fuerte para destruir a sus enemigos, pero nunca se permitiría a si misma apagar al fuego que la protege.

**13.**

Fuego y Hielo...la combinación perfecta.

* * *

Aquí esta la primera pareja, pueden hacer pedidos, pero nada de Yaoi, Yuri o Lemon.

Ah y nada de de Iori/Leona.

Muy pronto más.


	2. K9999 y Angel

Aquí les dejo este capitulo, este es a petición de Carlos y Gabe Logan, espero que les guste.

Muy pronto mas, aun abierto a peticiones.

* * *

13 Hechos...

13 hechos describiendo la relación de K9999 y Ángel.

**1.**

Su único motivo de vivir era acabar con el clon rebelde "K", nada mas importaba, justo después de que salio de la capsula en la que había sido creado ante el apareció una mujer llamada Ángel, ella seria su guardiana, pero a K9999 no le importaba, solo quería cumplir su objetivo.

Ángel por su parte estaba feliz, este era su primer trabajo, su primera misión, realmente no le preocupaba en nada su objetivo.

**2.**

K9999 odiaba las ordenes, no veía razón para obedecer a personas mas débiles que el, todos solo hablaban de su potencial y ninguno preguntaba su opinión, todos excepto Ángel.

Ángel no podía creer la forma en que las personas de NEST trataban a su compañero, solo le daban ordenes y no preguntaban su opinión, ella mejor que nadie sabía que K9999 odiaba recibir ordenes.

**3.**

K9999 estaba emocionado, su misión estaba empezando, en este momento el y Ángel estaban acompañando a sus objetivos, una mujer llamada Foxy y al Anti-K, Kula, K9999 no podía evitar sonreír, después del torneo las mataría a ambas.

Ángel solo espera con ansias que el Torneo del King of Fighters comenzara, ella deseaba más que nada probar su fuerza.

**4.**

K9999 estaba furioso, el, el clon el arma perfecta había sido derrotado por el sujeto con el parche en el ojo, un simple _Tiger Driver_ lo había derrotado, Ángel se acerco sonriendo a el y le dijo "Es solo natural que fueras derrotado, ese sujeto al igual que yo es Mexicano", ante esas palabras K9999 solo bajo la cabeza, no tenia ganas de discutir con ella.

**5.**

Ángel era la única persona que se preocupaba por sus sentimientos y no solo por su potencial, parte de K9999 estaba agradecido por eso pero a veces era molesto escuchar las bromas de la chica todo el día.

Ángel por su parte se estaba divirtiendo mucho, el torneo estaba lleno de oponentes fuertes, pero lo mejor era molestar a K9999 todo el día.

**6.**

La misión había fracasado, no había podido acabar con sus objetivos y lo peor de todo, "K" había logrado derrotarlo y escapar, el y Ángel muy apenas sobrevivieron el impacto de los cuarteles en el océano.

Ángel solo estaba feliz de estar viva y feliz de estar libre de NEST, ahora ella y K9999 eran libres, libres para hacer lo que quisieran.

**7.**

Un año después ambos se encuentran viviendo en una ciudad desconocida en medio de un país desconocido, todo para evitar ser rastreados por alguna persona que busque el potencial de K9999.

Ambos disfrutaban la paz que había ahora en sus vidas, pero muy dentro de el K9999 quería volver a luchar, eso era para lo que había sido diseñado.

**8.**

Aunque K9999 no lo admitiera el sabia que quería a Ángel, mas que una buena compañera o amiga, sin embargo no tenia familiaridad con esas situaciones, pero dios sabe que disfrutaba verla en sus ropas que dejaban al descubierto mucho de su cuerpo.

Ángel disfrutaba ver la expresión de K9999 cuando la observaba vestida en esas cortas faldas y camisas de botones, paresia un niño mirando su caricatura favorita, totalmente hipnotizado.

**9.**

La situación mas rara en la vida de K9999 fue al estar acostado en su cama, pudo sentir algo aterrizar sobre el y lo próximo que supo es que Ángel lo estaba besando.

A la mañana siguiente un nuevo sentimiento habitaba en el corazón de K9999, algo calido y al mismo tiempo frió, solo Ángel lo podía hacer sentir de esa manera, dejando a un lado esos pensamientos tomo fuertemente el cuerpo dormido de Ángel entre sus brazos y solo espero a que ella despertara.

**10.**

Un día K9999 se encontró con que sus deseos de luchar se habían desvanecido, al principio sintió temor, un arma sin un propósito era inútil, pero al ver a Ángel tratar de cocinar algo en la cocina se convenció a si mismo de que mas que nunca tenia una razón para existir.

Ángel no era buena cocinando, nunca le había interesado, pero estos últimos días había estado tratando de aprender, todo solo para darle una imagen mas hogareña a la relación que sostenía con K9999, su único amigo, su único amor.

**11.**

K9999 odiaba las ordenes y odiaba mas aun a las personas que las daban, pero de alguna manera no le molestaba tomar ordenes de Ángel, o tal vez era porque las ordenes de Ángel solo involucraban su bien formado cuerpo.

**12.**

Cada día en su vida estaba completo, todo era perfecto, al menos desde su punto de vista, pero cada vez que la mano de Ángel tomaba la suya esos pensamientos eran reafirmados, nada le faltaba.

**13.**

Si algún día alguien llega para tratar de arruinar su estilo de vida, esa persona sufrirá la mas horrible de las muertes, esa el la promesa que K9999 se hizo a si mismo.

Ángel por su parte nunca había sido mas feliz en su vida, y le daba risa en pensar que todo esto había comenzado de solo una misión, la simple misión de ser su guardián.

En esos momentos el arma y su guardián eran felices y era lo único que importaba.

* * *

Este capitulo fue difícil de escribir, sobre todo por que Ángel y K9999 no son de mis personajes preferidos.

Espero que a Carlos y a Gabe Logan les gustara este capitulo.


	3. Ralf y Leona

Aquí esta la siguiente pareja, esta va dedicada para Carlos y para su hermana

* * *

13 Hechos...

13 hechos describiendo la relación de Ralf y Leona

**1.**

La primera ves que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella era durante su presentación, ella era la sustituta del Comandante Heidern para el torneo de King og Fighters, al principio la noticia de tener una mujer en el equipo no le hacia mucha gracia a Ralf, cuando pidió una demostración de su fuerza pudo ver impresionado como la joven de cabellos azules cortaba un árbol a la mitad con solo sus manos.

En ese momento solo un pensamiento cruzo su mente "Creo que me equivoque"

Leona no pensaba nada, solo quería cumplir su misión, era lo único que le importaba.

**2.**

Al final del torneo cuando el hombre llamado Goenitz apareció destrozando el coliseo con sus poderosos huracanes, mientras Ralf luchaba por mantenerse en pie y no ser arrastrado por los vientos, al girarse a ver a Leona pudo ver una expresión de total miedo en su rostro, como si ella conociera a ese hombre.

**3.**

Después de la confrontación con Orochi, Ralf tubo la oportunidad de evitar que la chica se quitar la vida, y después le dijo que se olvidara en su pasado que lo que importaba era su futuro.

En estos momentos Ralf se siente un hipócrita, el le había dicho que se olvidara de su pasado cuando el mismo aun podía escuchar los gritos de las personas que había liquidado en sus años combatiendo en la guerrilla.

**4.**

El día en que Leona por fin se sintió comprendida por alguien mas fue cuando Ralf la encontró sola en uno de los hangares de la base, siendo como era el coronel rápidamente le pregunto que le pasaba, ella solo respondió "Mate a toda mi aldea".

Ralf al escuchar sus palabras solo bajo la cabeza y se dio media vuelta mientras decía "Tu solo mataste una, yo no puedo decir lo mismo" al decir eso salio del hangar, dejando atrás a una sorprendida Leona.

**5.**

La primera vez que Ralf con ayuda de Clark pudo hacer sonreír a Leona un sentimiento de alegría lo invadió, el solo hecho de solo verla sonreír por un momento valía todos los golpes que Clark le había propinado en su pequeño pleito.

Leona pudo sentir una sonrisa en sus labios, era algo raro para ella, pero descubrió que no le importaba, al ver al coronel sonriéndole desde donde el y Clark se encontraban se convenció a si misma de que trataría de sonreír mas seguido.

**6.**

Lo más cercano a un hermano para Ralf era Clark y eso Leona lo sabia muy bien.

Lo más cercano a una hermana para Leona era Whip y eso Ralf lo sabia de sobra.

**7.**

El momento mas gratificante en la vida de Ralf fue cuando encontró a Leona nuevamente en el hangar, pero esta vez paresia estarlo esperando, sin aviso la chica lo abrazo fuertemente mientras hundía su rostro en su hombro, no se dijo ninguna palabra solo estuvieron ahí de pie por un largo momento.

Mientras tenia su rostro contra su hombro, rápidamente el corazón de Leona se acelero, no sabia porque, pero tampoco le importaba, solo le importaba demostrarle su agradecimiento a Ralf por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

**8.**

Muy al contrario de lo que todos saben, Ralf si a tenido que enfrentarse a Leona solo cuando ella estaba en su "Riot of Blood", la base estaba completamente vacía y Ralf sabia que no tenia posibilidad de ganar solo.

Una fuerte patada lo hizo caer al piso y al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos blancos de Leona, Ralf solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que lo mataría, pero nunca llego, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que los ojos blancos se tornaron azules al igual que el cabello rojo se tornaba azul, exhausta Leona se desplomo sobre Ralf.

Este no se movió y tomo el cuerpo inconciente de su compañera en sus brazos.

**9.**

Cada vez que había una misión Leona podía notar al coronel ponerse nervioso, cuando finalmente le pregunto el motivo de su estado, el solo sonrió como siempre lo hace y respondió "Es porque espero no tener que matar a alguien".

Leona solo asintió, aunque muy dentro de si misma esperaba lo mismo.

**10.**

El momento mas raro de la vida de Leona fue el día en que el coronal se acerco a ella con una sonrisa, Leona lo miro confundida por unos momentos y le pregunto que pasaba, Ralf solo sonrió mas y pregunto "¿Sabes el significado de la vida?" al escuchar la pregunta Leona negó con su cabeza.

Sin advertencia el coronel le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y después se alejo "Ahí esta" dijo el coronel mientras se daba media vuelta dejando a Leona sorprendida,

Leona pudo sentir calor en su rostro, si alguien la hubiera visto en ese momento jurarían que había un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas y este aumento levemente porque Leona sabia que para ella ese pequeño beso había durado un siglo.

**11.**

Ralf es impulsivo y alegre mientras que Leona es fría y calmada, tal ves por eso son tan buenos compañeros, al menos eso era lo que Clark pensaba.

**12.**

En el poco tiempo libre que tenia Leona disfrutaba visitar fábricas mientras que Ralf y Clark disfrutaban las vacaciones de cualquier modo posible.

La sorpresa fue cuando Leona pidió acompañarlos, Ralf solo sonrió y asintió contento de que tal vez Leona estaba acostumbrándose a hacer mas cosas con ellos.

**13.**

Leona encontró su objetivo y se acerco sigilosamente tras el, una vez que estuvo atrás de el la joven de cabellos azules se preparo, se puso firme tras el hombre y ataco "Disculpe¿conoce el significado de la vida?" al escuchar esa palabras Ralf se giro rápidamente solo para sentir unos labios impactar contra los suyos.

Una vez que Leona termino su misión se separo y dio media vuelta dejando atrás a un sonriente Ralf, esa sonrisa le daba mala espina a Leona, en ese momento pudo ver a Clark acercarse con una cámara en sus manos sonriendo al igual que Ralf.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Leona, todo había sido una emboscada pero de alguna manera no le importaba, pero si sabia que el coronel se vengaría.

Dios sabia que esperaba con ansia ese momento.

* * *

Bien aquí termina el capitulo, espero les guste.

Muy pronto más.


	4. Ramon y King

Este capitulo es para Gabe Logan, aquí esta la pareja de Ramón.

Espero sea de tu agrado.

* * *

13 Hechos...

13 hechos describiendo la relación de Ramón y King

**1.**

La primera vez que se miraron uno al otro fue cuando el acababa de entrar a su bar, al principio King no le presto atención, el bar estaba casi lleno y no tenia tiempo para mirar a cada cliente, además de que casi todas las empleadas estaban muy ocupadas conversando coquetamente con Terry Bogard al fondo del bar.

En el momento en que el tomo asiento frente a la barra King pudo notar tristeza en su rostro, sin decir una palabra coloco un shot de tequila frente a el, el hombre con el parche en su ojo derecho la miro confundido, King solo sonrió "La casa invita".

Esa noche el y Terry Bogard fueron los últimos en dejar el bar.

**2.**

La siguiente vez que King se encontró con ese hombre fue en el torneo de King of Fighters 2000, en cuanto el la miro se acerco a ella y le sonrió de una manera amistosa, lo primero que King esperaba era la clásica pregunta de "¿Tu peleas?", pero muy para su sorpresa tal pregunta nunca fue hecha.

En lugar de eso la única pregunta que el hombre le hizo fue "¿Cual es tu estilo de pelea?", al escuchar eso King sonrió, en cuanto ella le dijo que su estilo era el Muay Thai el la miro sorprendido por un momento, pero después volvió a sonreír nuevamente y se presento a si mismo como Ramón mientras ofrecía su mano en saludo amistoso, sin dudar King tomo su mano devolviendo el saludo mientras se presentaba a si misma.

**3.**

El día en que King se llevo la sorpresa de su vida fue en una noche cuando el bar estaba a reventar y no era algo raro, ya que solo hacia unas horas el torneo de King of Fighters 2001 había terminado y con el también había acabado NEST.

Todos estaban celebrando y en un instante ahí estaba el, sentado frente a la barra con la misma sonrisa amistosa de siempre, pero esta vez tenia una rosa roja en su mano, sin una palabra se la ofreció diciendo "Para una mujer muy hermosa", por unos momentos King se quedo sorprendida, ella solo esperaba la pregunta de "¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?", pero como la vez anterior tal pregunta nunca fue hecha, el solo ordeno un bebida y se unió a la celebración.

**4.**

King realmente disfrutaba las visitas de Ramón cuando el bar estaba casi vació ya que el siempre tenia algo que contar, incluso en ese momento el le estaba relatando la historia de cuando venció a un sujeto llamado Zangief, pero lo que mas le gustaba era que siempre que terminaba sus relatos preguntaba "¿Ahora cuéntame algo de ti?", eso mas que nada era bastante bueno para King.

Ramón por su parte solo disfrutaba la compañía de King y aun mas cuando ella tenia algo que contar, ese momento ella le estaba relatando el como antes le habían prohibido participar en los torneos de Muay Thai y también le dijo que solo tres personas la había reconocido como una buena peleadora.

El primero fue un hombre llamado Sagat, conocido como el Emperador del Muay Thai, el segundo fue Ryo Sakazaki y que el tercero estaba frente a ella, ante eso Ramón solo sonrió.

**5.**

El momento mas vergonzoso en la vida de Ramón fue el día en que se topo con King en las calles de South Town pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que junto a ella estaba un pequeño niño de no mas de 10 años, al verlo Ramón pregunto "¿Es tu hijo?".

Ante la pregunta un fuerte tono carmesí invadió las mejillas de King pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a reír fuertemente, el pequeño a su lado la miraba con curiosidad "No, es mi pequeño hermano Jan" explico King.

Jan solo miraba sorprendido a su hermana, era la primera vez que se sonrojaba por la pregunta de un hombre, tal vez había mas de lo que se miraba a simple vista.

**6.**

Ya había pasado horas desde que habían llegado al parque de South Town y la sonrisa de los labios de King no paresia querer desaparecer, tal vez era por el hecho de que a unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraban Jan y Ramón jugando como niños pequeños, King nunca había conocido a un hombre que le gustara jugar con niños, claro con excepción de Ramón

**7.**

Muy al contrario de lo que King pensaba su primera cita con Ramón fue muy divertida, solo una cena, nada mas, ningún intento de besarla, al final termino siendo el mejor tiempo de su vida.

**8.**

El día que King le pregunto a Ramón que porque se interesaba en ella, el mexicano la miro confundido por un momento. King no era tonta ella sabia que al vestirse con ropa de hombre no muchos la encontraban atractiva.

Ramón sonrió y contesto su pregunta "Me interesas porque sabes quien eres", ante esa respuesta King quedo satisfecha.

**9.**

Cuando por fin los labios de King se unieron con los de Ramón fue cuando estaban regresando de otra de sus citas, Ramón se despidió y dio media vuelta solo para sentir una mano en su hombro y escuchar la voz de King decirle "Falta algo" esas palabras contenían un tono tan seductor y femenino que Ramón solo pudo sentir los labios de la chica.

King coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ramón mientras que el rodeaba la pequeña cintura de King con sus manos, tubo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se separaran y cuando lo hicieron esa noche fue mas activa de lo que ambos esperaban.

**10.**

Cada vez que ambos tenían tiempo libre, Ramón y King disfrutaban entrenar uno con el otro, esto ayudaba en dos cosas y eso Ramón lo tenia muy presente.

Al entrar con una mujer tan fuerte como King era claro que sus habilidades mejorarían y lo mas importante, el solo entrenar con ella era señal de que el la respetaba como mujer y combatiente.

King nunca se sintió mas apreciada en su vida.

**11.**

Para Ramón la vida tenia momentos malos y momentos buenos, pero cuando se encontraba a si mismo acompañado de King y Jan pasando un buen día en la ciudad, todo era perfecto.

**12.**

Jan no comprendía lo que le pasaba a su hermana en los últimos días, cada día el pequeño observaba a su hermana leer libros de cocina, cosa que ella nunca hacia.

Cuando le comento ese tema a Ramón en una de sus visitas, el mexicano solo sonrió y le dijo "Es porque quiere cocinarte algo delicioso".

**13.**

El día que Ryo descubrió todo, por consejo de su padre Takuma decidió retar a Ramón a una pelea por King, al principio Ramón se negó diciendo que King no era un objeto.

Pero al ver que King aprobó la idea, el rápidamente acepto.

Ese día Ryo Sakazaki aprendió que el movimiento llamado _Tiger Driver _es muy doloroso.

* * *

Espero que les guste, muy pronto mas 


	5. Robert y Yuri

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo dedicado a Gabe Logan y a Shinobu-chan.

Espero lo disfruten...

* * *

13 Hechos...

13 hechos describiendo la relación de Robert y Yuri

**1.**

Al principio Yuri era para Robert solo la hija de su maestro, era la pequeña que los observaba a el y a Ryo entrenar a diario, no había nada importante en ella, excepto que era muy amigable.

Al principio Robert era para Yuri solo el nuevo alumno de su padre que entrenaba con su hermano, no había nada importante sobre el, excepto que en los ojos de Yuri el era muy educado.

**2.**

El momento en que Robert admitió tener sentimientos por ella fue el día en que fue secuestrada por Mr.Big.

El momento en que Yuri admitió tener sentimientos por el fue el día en que el y Ryo la rescataron.

**3.**

Al principio Ryo se opuso a la relación, pero después de un combate con Robert decidió dejarlos salir, solo Yuri pudo notar que su hermano no lucho con toda su fuerza, tal vez si no estaba tan opuesto a la idea, al menos no del todo.

**4.**

El momento mas feliz para Yuri fue cuando Robert la invito a salir, ese día tubo el mejor tiempo de su vida, al final terminaron la velada con un tierno beso, por desgracia fue a las puertas de la residencia Sakazaki, mientras se besaban la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Takuma, esta demás decir que Robert termino con derribado en el suelo.

**5.**

Un día al estar conversando con Mai mientras esperaban a sus oponentes en el torneo de King of Fighters, Mai le comento a Yuri de lo afortunada que era por ser tan unida con Robert.

Tal vez ese fue el momento en que Yuri admitió que en realidad eran muy unidos.

**6.**

Hay dos cosas que a Yuri le gustan sobre Robert, su modo de ser y lo bien que se ve vestido en traje, no sabia que era pero cada vez que tenia un traje puesto Yuri no podía evitar mirarlo.

Hay dos cosas que a Robert le gustan sobre Yuri, su sonrisa y su modo de ser, el porque no lo sabia, pero si estaba seguro de que la amaba.

**7.**

El momento más especial para ambos fue cuando viajaron a Italia para visitar a la familia de Robert, Yuri fue recibida por sonrisas y abrazos, Robert solo observaba sonriente, tal vez luego podría hablar de matrimonio.

**8.**

La idea de una cita triple sonaba ridícula para Yuri, pero la ver que Mai llevaría a Andy y que King llevaría a Ramon decidió decírselo a Robert, naturalmente el italiano acepto la oferta.

Esa noche Yuri se divirtió mucho en compañía de sus amigas y su querido Robert.

**9.**

El día en que Robert se sentía triste solo bastaba con ver la alegre sonrisa de Yuri para que se animara, no sabia porque, pero ella siempre tenia ese efecto en el.

**10.**

Yuri sabía que Robert le podía dar todo lo que ella deseara, joyas y dinero, todo, pero ella no era esa clase de personas y Robert lo descubrió cuando Yuri rechazo un collar de perlas y a cambio solo le pidió un beso.

**11.**

No había forma de describir la relación de ambos, pero mientras Yuri lo besaba a Robert no le importaba, estaban juntos y eso era lo importante.

**12.**

Robert sabia que Yuri era una chica muy madura e inteligente, la prueba de ello fue cuando Ryo reto a Ramon a un combate por King mientras el, Yuri, Takuma y King observaban.

"Mi hermano no ganara" al escuchar esa palabras salir de la boca de Yuri, Robert solo pudo mirarla confundido, ella lo miro sonriendo dulcemente "No hay forma de que mi hermano gane, porque ese hombre ama a King" al escuchar eso Robert no dijo nada porque sabia que era verdad.

**13.**

Robert decidió que algún día llevaría a Yuri nuevamente a Italia, pero solo podía esperar que esta vez fuera de luna de miel.

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo.

Muy pronto más.


	6. Kensou y Athena

Este capitulo es a petición de ulises alexander arguelles, espero lo disfrutes!

* * *

13 Hechos...

13 hechos describiendo la relación de Athena Asamiya y Sie Kensou

**1.**

Para Athena su relación con Kensou era solo de amistad, una buena y saludable amistad.

Para Kensou haber conocido a la chica llamada Athena Asamiya había sido amor a primera vista.

**2.**

Cuando la conoció Kensou se quedo impresionado al ver a esa chica de cabello púrpura y de aspecto frágil salvarlos a el y a su maestro Chin de ser atacados, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando ella salvo al maestro Chin y a Kensou se dio cuenta de que había encontrado una familia.

**3.**

Kensou le había demostrado su amor a Athena en muchas formas ya fuera cumpliendo cualquier favor que ella le pidiera o simplemente apoyándola, pero la prueba mas grande fue cuando el la salvo de morir aplastada por un pedazo de concreto de la base de Krizalid.

Para Athena eso solo le demostró que Kensou era un buen amigo.

**4.**

Odiaba admitirlo, pero para Kensou el momento en el que estuvo mas cerca del cielo fue cuando Athena lo abrazo como agradecimiento por haberla salvado.

**5.**

Athena siempre se preguntaba porque Kensou se preocupaba por ella, pero al entrar en esa pregunta solo alejaba esos pensamientos, Kensou era su amigo y nada más, pero tal vez había algo más...

**6.**

El momento más triste para Kensou fue cuando fue incapaz de participar en el torneo 2003 con Athena ya que se encontraba entrenando con Bao, todas las noches de su viaje no podía evitar pensar en ella.

Pero al final sabia que ella estaba bien, siempre lo estaba.

**7.**

Si había una cosa que tenían en común era que ambos tenían un gran respeto el uno por el otro, pero a veces Kensou deseaba que en lugar de respeto fuera amor.

**8.**

Athena sabia que Kensou era fuerte, incluso mas que ella, pero no paresia demostrarlo excepto cuando ella estaba en peligro, tal vez el era el "caballero de brillante armadura" que siempre había esperado.

**9.**

Kensou tenia de costumbre hacer una lista de sus cinco cosas favoritas en una lista.

1:Athena

2:Athena

3:Athena

4:Athena

5:Athena

Al mirar su lista Kensou no sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, tal vez hacia falta el numero 6.

**10.**

Si le preguntaran a Athena cual era su palabra favorita, ella respondería sin dudar: amistad.

Si le preguntaran a Kensou cual era su palabra favorita, el respondería sin dudar: Athena

**11.**

El momento en que Athena se sintió como en el cielo fue cuando los brazos de su "caballero en brillante armadura" la tomaron por la cintura, y pensar que ella solo lo había querido como un amigo.

**12.**

"¿Que es lo que quieres en la vida?" cuando Kensou le hizo esa pregunta Athena solo lo pensó un segundo antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios "Ya tengo lo que buscaba" ambos quedaron satisfechos con esa respuesta.

**13.**

Lo que los unía era algo mas que amor, eso Athena lo sabia muy bien, entre ellos había un lazo o vinculo que no los dejaba separarse.

Athena nunca fue más feliz en su vida.

* * *

Aquí esta, perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy de vuelta en la escuela.

Muy pronto mas.


	7. Shingo y Xiangfei

Este capitulo va dedicado para AthenaYabuki, espero lo disfrutes.

* * *

13 Hechos...

13 hechos describiendo la relación de Shingo Yabuki y Li Xiangfei

**1.**

La primera vez que se conocieron eran oponentes en el King of Fighters 99.

Xiangfei había derrotado sorprendentemente a Benimaru y Shingo se disponía a enfrentarla, pero al final el aprendiz de Kyo Kusanagi no fue rival para la chica practicante de Boxeo Chino.

Mientras estaba en el suelo Shingo solo pensaba una cosa "La chica es fuerte".

**2.**

La segunda vez que se vieron fue en un restauran después del torneo y la amenaza de Krizalid, gentilmente Shingo se ofreció a invitarla a cenar, Xiangfei acepto alegremente.

Unas horas después Shingo no tenia forma de pagar la comida que la chica había consumido, una mujer llamada King se acerco a el y le dijo

"Nos pasa a todos"

**3.**

La vida de Xiangfei había cambiado mucho, ahora todas las tardes practicaba con Shingo ya que ambos podrían aprender cosas el uno del otro.

Para Shingo era bueno entrenar con ella porque la chica era agradable y nada mas, la intención de volverse fuerte se le había olvidado momentáneamente.

**4.**

Cuando Shingo tubo que regresar a Japón, el y Xiangfei no se despidieron, pues sabían que se encontrarían en otros torneos, los rivales ahora amigos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Pronto volverían a encontrarse.

**5.**

Fue una decepción para Shingo enterarse de que Xiangfei no había logrado entrar al King of Fighters 2000, realmente había querido verla.

En su primer lucha mientras combatía contra Ralf del equipo Ikari, Shingo pudo escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre entre la gente que se había reunido para ver la lucha en el acuario.

Quitando su vista de su oponente un momento Shingo encontró a quien lo llamaba, era ella, Xiangfei, estaba apoyándolo entre el publico, eso era suficiente motivación para ganar.

Momentos después un _Galactica Phamton _impacto contra su cara por estar distraído.

Shingo quedo inconciente.

**6.**

Para compensarlo Xiangfei lo invito a salir esa noche, mientras comían en un restaurante cercano a la cede del torneo, Xiangfei se percato de que no podía comer tanto ya que sentía mariposas en el estomago.

A Shingo solo de dolía mucho la cara, pero a pesar de eso comenzaba a notar la belleza de su amiga.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos comió demasiado.

**7.**

Cuando empezaron una relación, Xiangfei se mudo a Japón con Shingo, nadie podía negar que eran un par raro, pero tampoco podían negar que ambos eran felices.

**8.**

Su primer beso fue durante un entrenamiento, Shingo al intentar atacarla se tropezó y cayo sobre ella haciendo que sus labios impactaran.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando sus labios se negaban a separarse, tal vez era por el hecho de que era un dulce momento o tal vez por el hecho de que ambos estaban abrazados.

**9.**

Xiangfei era una bueno cocinera y eso Shingo no podía negarlo, pero cuando se trataba de escoger algo para vestir en sus citas, ella podía escoger las ropas más raras.

Shingo solo le agradecía a dios que ella era igual de hermosa con cualquier ropa.

**10.**

Después de la caída de Igniz y de NEST, ambos, Shingo y Xiangfei volvieron a Japón queriéndose mas que nunca, ya que ambos habían demostrado mas fuerza de lo usual, además de que Shingo mas de una vez arriesgo la vida por Xiangfei contra Igniz mientras esperaban a que "K" y Kyo llegaran para luchar contra el.

**11.**

Para la mayoría de las personas existe el "Amor a primera vista" pero en el caso Shingo seria "Amor a primera derrota" ya que se dio cuenta de que en el primer momento que la miro se enamoro de ella.

**12.**

Ambos eran felices, ambos aun tienen mucho que aprender de las peleas y del amor.

Pero ambos no tienen problemas pues saben que estarán juntos para luchar contra cualquier cosa.

**13.**

Xiangfei sabia que comía demasiado, pero al menos al estar cerca de Shingo podía controlarse, o tal vez era porque esas malditas mariposas aun estaban en su estomago.

Todo eso se le olvidaba cuando le daba un beso a su querido Shingo.

La vida es perfecta.

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, espero te guste AthenaYabuki 


End file.
